Small World
by monophobian
Summary: NARUINO. Naruto finds out that hard way that he has a thing for lingerie. - - - Laundromat AU for AU Yeah August.


_This is self-indulgent like nobody's business and have absolutely no shame._

* * *

There was a bright pink thong on top of his clothes.

It was a sexy little thing, lace and ribbon and small ties that painted a dozen pictures. Ribbons that would cup rounded hips, lace that would barely conceal, ties that would be the perfect end to a long, graceful spine. And it was _soft_ , gliding over his skin as if it were the smoothest satin, something he never would have thought it to be.

Lace usually made him think of something old, scratchy, uncomfortable, and stiff, but this lace was delicate and soft and meant to entice and _damn_ did that appeal to him. To see it on someone, knowing just what it was showing even while it was hiding? He ran his thumb over the stretch of fabric, picturing just how it would look encasing the mound over a perfect pair of lips. Held up by three ribbons he knew would loop around, all gathered up over firm, beautiful curves he'd ache to nibble.

Who did these belong to?

Naruto almost wanted to know. The swirling fantasy in his head only continued solidifying and he was certain that whoever bought these would only make that fantasy better. On the other hand, what if he was completely surprised? What if he found out he really didn't want to know? What if—

"Oh, sorry." A delicate hand plucked the panties out of his grasp. "Those are mine. No idea how they got mixed up with yours."

Later, when he was capable of thought, Naruto would admit that he was _definitely_ happy to know the owner of the lingerie. Long blonde hair, fair skin, and one banging body that would look absolutely stunning in said lingerie. In the moment, however, Naruto was having a hard time finding his tongue, let alone piecing together thoughts at all.

She was stunning. A little taller than most women, legs for days, and curves that painted explicit images, especially when paired with the panties. She was wearing a tank top and yoga pants and honestly, Naruto couldn't remember the last time he'd ever been so grateful for a laundry-day outfit. It molded her perfectly, telling him just how good that underwear would look on her ass and just how quickly he would beg for the opportunity to take it off with his teeth.

"Uh—" came his elegant response and it didn't take long for his gaze to drop to the laundry basket in her hand, some part of him wishing to discover the thong was part of a matching set.

To his disappointment, he only saw jeans and shirts and not nearly the salacious material he was hoping for. But that made sense. They were in a public space and she probably kept her delicates hidden from the prying eye.

"Sorry," he finally said, forcing his tongue back in his mouth. "I didn't realize what they were until I picked them up."

"No worries." She smiled at him and he swallowed again. "I'm sure it was a shock to see pink with your clothes."

"A bit."

Damn. Beautiful _and_ had a good sense of humor. Or at least the grace to not yell at him for fondling her underwear. Add that in with a delight of sexy outfits and Naruto was having a hard time _not_ readjusting his mental image to include her lovely behind instead of the faceless being he'd been seeing before.

"Well, that's the last of my laundry. Have a good day!"

She was gone before he realized he hadn't gotten her name.

…

A week later, he found himself in the same laundromat in front of the same machines at the same time of day hoping to catch a glimpse of the same siren that had been the star of his dreams for the last seven nights. So far, she hadn't shown and he wondered idly if it would be _too_ convenient to see her again. Though to be fair, most people did laundry the same time each week — which baffled him that people would do laundry on any schedule other than running out of clothes — but that didn't mean _she_ did.

Maybe she had a fluctuating schedule. Maybe she was only visiting last week on a fluke. Maybe she had a regular place to get her laundry done, but needed a change due to maintenance. Maybe she was like him and only did laundry when he exhausted the last option for underwear and was forced to go without?

Oh. He really liked that idea.

 _Or maybe_ , a nagging voice in the back of his head said, _she didn't want to return to the same place that had a stranger pawing at her underwear_.

He hoped that wasn't it. Bad enough he couldn't talk over his tongue, but he really didn't mean to be a creep. And if that mistake cost him the chance to see her again— well.

At least he had some good dreams?

He inserted the coins for his last load in the washer, gearing himself up to leave without seeing her when a basket dropping next to his caught his attention. It was overflowing with clothes of various colors, whites and purples and pinks and blues, some greens, some reds, and a bit of black here and there. So much color—

"Funny seeing you here," came a familiar voice and Naruto jerked up to see blue eyes twinkling in mischief. "Hoping to catch a peek at some other girl's panties?"

Flashing her a grin, Naruto was determined to make a better impression this time. "No, I save that just for you."

She laughed, just like he hoped she would, and she was stunning while she did it. "Lucky me," she mused before pulling out a small bag and sorting through coins. "I might have brought new ones for you to inspect, but I haven't decided if I'm going to let you."

"Well damn. I'd rather inspect them as I'm taking them off you."

Her eyes flashed — _blue, so blue, incredibly blue, almost as blue as his_ — and she gave one hell of a sexy smirk. "That might be going a little too far."

"Can't blame a guy for trying," Naruto said with a shrug. Was he being a little too forward? Probably. Did he care? Not if she was giving him looks like that! As long as they were both flirting and they were both enjoying it, he wasn't going to hold back a damn thing. And from the way she continued enjoying the teases, he was going to see just how far she would let him take it.

It was always a challenge to figure out where the line was, but if he paid attention, he usually succeeded in stoping just shy of it.

"I usually prefer to know a little more about my partner," she gave, sifting through her pile of clothes and shoving her jeans into the washing machine. "Can't say that I know all that much about you, besides your taste in my underwear."

Naruto laughed. Outright laughed. Man, she was funny. "Are you fishing?"

She shrugged, but the quirk in her lips gave him all the answer he needed.

"I can always show you my underwear and even it out."

She looked at him then, her eyes touching over his face, his shoulders, down his chest, and focused momentarily on his hips. "If they aren't boxer-briefs, I'm going to be incredibly disappointed."

 _Score_. "Good to know you won't be disappointed."

She hid her smile as she closed the machine and started the washer. "You have a name or should I keep calling you Mr. Panty Fetish?"

"Naruto."

Her brows furrowed. "You know a Sakura?"

"Haruno?" The woman nodded. "Yeah, we went to school together. She got me my current job and landed me out here. Why?"

"Small world. She's my roommate."

He chuckled. Sakura? Rooming with her? That had to be one hell of a household. Did that mean Sakura did her laundry at this laundromat too? And that she lived nearby?

"Hey now." A shirt hit him in the face. "No fantasizing about Sakura when you're talking to me."

Holding the shirt closer, he looked between her and the garment in his hands. This woman was a surprise left and right. "So I should be fantasizing about you?"

"Well, duh." She rolled her eyes and Naruto couldn't conceal his grin. "It's only polite since you perved all over my underwear last time."

"You going to give me your name," he tossed back at her, "or do I have to keep thinking of you as 'the hot blonde with the sexy lingerie'?"

"Depends on what you're doing while you're thinking of me."

The words almost flew right out of his mouth, but something kept him quiet. If telling her he'd repeatedly jacked off while thinking of her — and _enjoyed_ it — wasn't over the line, then it was probably right on it and far too close for comfort. Instead, he offered a sly smile and figured she could deduce the truth for herself. Can't put the blame on him if she was the one conjuring up the ideas.

She returned the smile before moving onto another machine. All sorts of colors went in this time and he finally understood that she was washing her shirts. She snatched the cloth out of his hands before closing the machine and starting it and then his gaze was riveted onto the remaining clothing in her hamper.

Oh _fuck_.

The woman didn't waste any time with her array of intimates. Bras and panties were separated, then sorted further by color into small, mesh bags, and then all bras went into one machine and all panties went into another. Naruto realized he wasn't breathing when all machines were running and she leaned back against the table next to him.

"So for our next date, should I bring you roses or thongs?"

The entire laundromat turned and looked at them as she threw her head back and laughed. He chuckled right alongside her, happy to have been the one to make her laugh. Because hot damn was she a sight for sore eyes.

"Ino," she said after her laughter died down. "I'm Ino."

 _Ino_. He'd definitely remember that. And maybe pester Sakura for some information about her roommate the next time he saw her at work.

"And you'll do me one better next time by bringing food."

Naruto smiled. Maybe having a laundry day wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

 _Let me know what you think!_


End file.
